


Firestorm

by tmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Elemental Magic, Elemental spirits, M/M, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: They'd been in love since the beginning of time, forever yearning to be together.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: Naruto Fantasy Week 2020





	Firestorm

**Author's Note:**

> :v  
> Not really feeling the idea I had for the last day so imma stop here  
> Didn't know if there was a minimum word count @-@

"Iruka," Kakashi groaned, pulling away from the fire spirit before their faces could get any closer. The heat was already so intense. It was making his own body hiss and fizz.

"Sorry," Iruka muttered and shifted away, hurt and guilt visible on his face.

Sighing, Kakashi tried to bring the dulling fire closer but Iruka didn't let him. The fire spirit was out of reach, turning his back of burning embers to his lover.

"I know this isn't easy," Iruka whispered, just louder than the crackle of his fire that he was trying so hard to contain.

Kakashi knew that it was difficult. He knew that it wasn't easy, especially for Iruka. To hold back was to stay calm, resist your own emotions and for Kakashi it was difficult. He couldn't imagine what it was like for Iruka, the one whose emotions ran rampant like the very essence of his spirit. Iruka, who felt the pull much more easily.

That was the constant struggle they fought with, wanting to be together more and more with every moment. It was the consequences that kept them pulling back despite their feelings and emotions.

Iruka looked at him, eyes alit with the flames within and his skin glowing softly. With his breath, it pulsed in and out but it grew dimmer by the second with his hurt. He muttered regretfully, "I'm sorry."

Feeling his own energy pulse hard at the pain in Iruka's eyes, Kakashi reached a hand out and answered softly, "Don't be."

Watching the flickering blue arm, Iruka let their fingers graze against each other. His fire making Kakashi's electricity sparkle out. Kakashi muttered back, "I'm sorry too."

Leaning in closer, Iruka started, "You know…"

Kakashi could feel the heat between them rise, charges of electricity and flames jumping between their effervescent bodies. This happened every time. They would get closer. Their spirit would mingle until their very souls were the only parts of them that weren't connected.

But it didn't come without a price. Their spirits would fuel each other, fire and lightning burning hotter and brighter until they destroyed everything in the vicinity. They would pull away and be nothing but a handful of sparks and embers surrounded by ash.

They would both be weaker, shells of their former selves. Yet, there was be no other need in their souls than to be together again, drawn to each other like moths to a flame and like lighting to ground.

Iruka's hand was suddenly floating over Kakashi’s cheek as if hesitating. The choice was made when Kakashi pressed his cheek into the awaiting palm.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked, urging Iruka to speak his thoughts despite the pain on his cheek and despite the the way his body wanted to lash out violently against his control.

Iruka's breath hitched, flames flickering with the surge in power under his aching fingers. The same power that was much stronger than his own, much more dangerous even under Kakashi's control. He'd felt that electricity all around him before and knew how it could ravage the earth in mere seconds, all because of Iruka's kiss.

"I've been burned by you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This one was actually the easiest to write. It's also the shortest thing I've ever written ^^;  
> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
